1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of monuments. More specifically, the present invention relates to metal monuments serving as, or decorating, a gravestone or memorial.
2. Related Art
Various metal monuments for graves are shown in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 498,506 (Cameron) discloses a cast-metal monument for graves. However, the Cameron patent does not disclose a metal monument having decorative holes cut completely through the metal of the monument.
Another metal monument is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,537 (Smith) which discloses a monument for graves. The Smith patent shows a stainless steel base and head having a front face with a recess for an engraved insert. The Smith patent does not disclose a metal monument having decorative holes cut completely through the metal of the monument.